A little Too late
by ChojiSanity
Summary: He was Charming, Handsome...A sexy god for crying out loud! I have been waiting for him my whole entire life.. Too bad he's getting married in less than a month. Rating may change.HIATUS.
1. Wedding?

**Chapter 1**

_**(5 Years ago)**_

_" N-Natsume... I-I have somthing to say to you, Its really imporant." I blurted out. I was red all over, I had my face to show for it. Finally, I was going to Confess to Natsume Hyuuga. He was such a good friend I have been crushing on him ever since I was seven years old._

_" Not now, I have to do some things." He said. I looked right into his crimson eyes. It made me blush even more. " T-This cant wait." I stuttered. _

_" Natsume I-" He cut me off. " Im leaving." He said plainly. I froze, What does he mean leaving? " Y-Your leaving?" I asked. He nodded. " I should have told you sooner, My family is moving to Tokyo.." He said. He sounded like he was okay with it... Like he was actually happy._

_"Oh." I said. I looked down. " Im happy for you." I lied. I wanted to cry so bad. I wanted to tell him I love him and that I didnt want him to go. I wanted to yell and scream untill he would stay with me and ruffle my hair like he did when we were little._

_Next thing I know He came up to me and ruffled my hair. " Your a baby." He said plainly._

_I looked up at him, I started to turn red again. " N-No Im not." I said. " Natsume I L-" He cut me off once again. " Me too." He said. I was shocked. I was blushing even more. _

_" N-Natsume?" I said. _

_He smirked. " I will miss you too." He said. I sighed . Will he really miss me? Will he really be back? Will we still be friends? _

_I dont even know.. I didnt even get a chance to say I love him._

* * *

><p>Its been five years since I have seen Natsume. Its been five years that I have been waiting for him.. For him to ruffle my hair and smirk. I wanted to see him so badly. Hotaru kept telling me to get over him and find some one else. But... I just couldnt.<p>

Right now Im visiting my mother. I sat down, More like I laid down and was eating some sweet and yet bitter candy I found in my purse at the bottom.

" Mikan, Guess what?" My mother said. I shrugged, Hearing the footsteps of my mother coming twords me. " What." I said.

" Dont you remember that boy you used to be friends with?" She asked me. I raised an eye brow. I sat up from the couch and paid more attention, Sucking the Bitterness and sweetness out of this candy.

My moms face sparkled with joy. " I used to be good friends with the mother." She bragged. I rolled my eyes. " Get to the point." I said hoping she would say that he was coming to see me, That he was finally coming. I smiled myself a bit.

" I just got an Invitation saying that Natsume's getting married!" She said. I almost choked on the bitter peice of candy in my mouth. "W-What!" I yelled.

My mom smiled. " Oh Mikan, Dont get to excited." She cheered. I started to cough up the bitter peice of candy. The person I loved ever since I was 7 years old is getting Married? " We're not going are we?" I asked her.

She smiled. " Yes! Why wouldnt we? We used to be really close with his family, Why would we not go?" She asked. I frowned. " W-Well." I said. I dont think it would help if I see his face. I started to chew at my tonge. " I dont have to go.. I make my own choices.. I-I dont have to go." I said like a little child.

My mom looked at me with a puppy dog face. " Your going to leave me all alone in Tokyo? I dont know that much people there! Besides, I already told his mom that me and you will be going." She said. I froze. " You did what! When did you even find out that we were invited." I asked.

She laughed nervously. " A week ago." She said.

" Your so childish." I groaned.

" Why dont you wanna go? Dont you want to see him?" She asked. Shoot. Do I want to see him? Yes... Do I want to see him knowing that he is getting married? No...

* * *

><p>" Can you believe it Hotaru! Its been five years and then He invites me to some stupid wedding! This is how we are going to meet? He's engaged to some other girl!" I yelled. I was at Hotaru's Apartment. I had to tell her what happend, and how I alomost choked on a peice of candy.<p>

I waited for her to comment on what I said. " Hotaru?" I questioned.

" I got invited too." She muttered. I was in shock. " T-To the wedding?" I asked. She nodded slowly.

"D-Do you think Ruka invited you?" I asked. She glared at me. " I dont want to talk about him." She snapped. I frowned. " I understand." I said. Ruka dumped Hotaru to go with some other girl. I know.. He is such a nice a guy. He ended up follwing Natsume to Tokyo.

So its like this. They left us to go to Tokyo, and me and Hotaru stayed here. Hotaru really loved Ruka too. Then he just dumped her like that. I dout she is going to the wedding.

" A-Are you going?" I asked. She looked at me. " Yes." She said straight up. I was surprised. She was going? To Tokyo? Probally to meet Ruka? Her ex boyfriend?

" Unlike you... Im not scared to see a guy.. I...Im over him." She said. I smiled at her. She new she wasnt completly over him and she new it. I sighed. " I guess your right." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>( AN: Honestly, I dont feel like writing about how they pack and other things, Lets just skip two days...BOOM... there at the airport xD)**

" Mikan- Chan! come on, we're going to miss out flight!" My Mom said. I was struggling to carry all of the bags while my mom only carried her purse. " Can you help me?" I asked.

My mom ran over to me and helped carry two of the bags. " Sorry." She said.

**- In the plain -**

" God, My ears hurt." I groaned. I have been in this plain for an hour and I already feel like hell. " Any way how long are we gonna be there?" I asked my mother. She was reading a magazine , She took her eyes away from the magazine and looked at me. " Three weeks." She plainly said.

I had my mouth opened. " What... Three frikin weeks? Why do we have to stay so long?" I asked.

" We're gonna help out." She simply said. I frowned. " What do you mean by that?" I asked. My mom groaned. " I wanted it to be a surprise... But... We are going to be in the wedding." She said turning her lips into a smile.

"What?" I asked. Be a apart of the wedding of my lover! " Mom! Why do you keep hiding things from me!" I snapped. She sighed. " Also we will be staying in their house... More like a mansion." She simply said.

" Again with secrets!" I yelled. " What else? Im the Maid of Honor?" I asked. My mother looked at me and laughed nervously.

" Dont be silly dear... You dont even know the bride... The maid of Honor is sick so your taking her place." She said fast. I frowned, I was shocked and mad. How could she not tell me about this? She must have planned the whole thing.

I sighed. I felt really sad at the moment. My whole life I have always thought of Natsume. It was always him. No body else. And now, He's getting married. And Im acting like a complete child about it. I gues I should be happy for him. He probally has found some one who he really loves.

" Mikan... Do you want to be the Maid of Honor? You dont have to if you dont want to." She said. I looked at my mom. She was so happy that she was finally gonna see them again.

" Its okay, I want to be the Maid of Honor... I might be good friends with Natsume's Fiance." I said.

My mom smiled. " My baby is gonna be in a wedding!" She said. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window of the plain. All I saw was the clouds and the cars that looked like ants.

I sighed once again. I dug in my purse and found another one of those Bitter Sweet candies. I dont know why I like them so much. Hotaru thinks there disgusting.

Hotaru said that she will be coming tommorow... I wish she could have come today... I cant stand my Crazed mother.

But really, I am sad... Natsume... Getting married? Can those three words even go together?

Yes... Yes they can. Its happening, is it not?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! How did you like the chapter? I would be really thankful if you will put a review! I was eating pizza when I thought of the idea.. Mikan loves Natsume but he moves away to Tokyo! Five years later when everyone is a grown ups! He invites Mikan to his wedding! I know right! But dont worry! If you like the story add to your favorites.. Hehe. See ya!**


	2. Idiotic friend

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em>" If your not scared of the dark, You can go outside to see the stars smiling.. Just for you."<em>

_" Really? Just for me?"_

_"Mhmm..."_

stupid memory...

" We are here!" Yuka cried.I fell asleep, I woke up to the yelling of my mother. " Huh?" I asked.

I looked out the window and was surprised.. Tokyo was nothing that I thought it would be! There was tall building's everywhere! Skyscrapers I mean. " Its beautiful." I said.

It had so much life to it.

" Oh, I can wait for us to get out this plain." Yuka said.

I nodded.

" It wont be so bad after all." I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:AGAIN! I am a very lazy person!.. BOOM... tHEY LEFT THE AIRPORT AND NOW ON THERE WAY!)**

" We'll be staying at Natsume's family house! I hear it's suppose to be super huge!" Yuka exclaimed. I sighed. My mom was trying to call a taxi. I was too buizy looking around everywhere.

It was just so beautiful. I was holding all the bags .

" Taxi!" My mom yelled. I sighed.. We wouldnt last here a week. " Mom just wave your hand up or something... Like they do in America." I told her.

My mom rolled her eyes. Finally, we got to a taxi. I put the bags in the trunk why my mom was talking about how much she likes this place. I kept quiet the whole drive there. I kept thinking in my head, What is Natsume gonna look like? Did he get tall? Did I get fat? what kind of girl he is marrying? Why the hell do I have to be part of the wedding? Will Natsume recognized me? I wass just pulled in with all these questions. But before I knew it.

_We were here._

" Yes, We are here... I know, Its been so long." My mom said on the phone.. The taxi drove into this big huge gate.. My eyes grew big. I turned and saw this big water fountain.. Shooting out water like there was no tomorrow! Then I turned my eyes to the most biggest Mansion I had ever seen! It was divine.

My mom had already hopped out the car.

I stayed in.. My legs were shaking.. I was so nervous. The cab driver look at me thre his mirror. " You either get out or I thrwo you out." He playfully . I made a fake laugh and slowly moved out the car.

There I saw a tall women hugging my other. I got the bags out the trunk and the cab was on its way. My turned to me and smiled. " Mikan! You remember Natsume's mom right?" she asked me.

I examined the women. She was tall, Had black straight hair.. But what made me really remember her. Was her eyes. Her raven colored eyes.

She smiled and came to give me a hug. " Mikan... Your so grown up." She said. I called m Natsume's mom Mrs. Ai, because it ment love and affection in japanese... She loved it when I called her that when I was young.

I hugged her back and smiled. " T-Thank you." I stuttered. She smiled even bigger. " Well.. come in! Let me help you with the bags." She said.

"No, I Got it." I told her. I carried the bags into the house. " Such a independent girl.. Yuka she is still the same as she used to be." She said. My mom nodded.

My mom and her were chatting like they were best friends in highschool.

" Oh, Mikan... Your room is upstairs to the right 2nd door.. I had it done just for you clearly, your so grown up I dont think it really matters." She told me I nodded..

I left my mom's bags for her to carry and took mine and began walking upstairs. I was so nervous.. My heart was beating so fast, I was actually here. When was i gonna meet Natsume? When was I gonna meet... His fiance?

" Lets see...second door." I mumbled.

I saw the door.. It was big , I opened the door and I was shocked to see how big and beautiful it was. I had a king sized bed, A huge bathroom, the most cleanest carpet I had ever seen!

" Im in heaven." I blurted out.

I put my bags down and walking around the room.. I even had a closet

" You gonna be here awhile.. Those are all the bags you brought?" A voice said. I turned, and to my fate.. It was girl with black hair tied up in a bun with her bangs showing and had black eyes.

"U-Ummm... Who are you?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes. " Forget it." She said, and walked right out my room.

I sighed. I jumped on my bed and looked up at the ceiling . Im tired, I just want to sleep and do nothing else, Trust me.. I did enough sleeping on the plane, but the bed makes me want to sleep forever.

" Mikan! come down.. There is someone here to see you." My mom screamed. Great we've only been here 20 minutes and she's already yelling.

I rolled my eyes and got from up the bed, Its probably Natsume's dad , I havent seen him in a long while i suppose, When ever I was at Natsume's house he was never really home, when he was.. He played goldfish with me.I called him Mr.H, because i didnt like using his fool last name. It would be nice to see him.

I came from my room and went down stairs. " Mom?" I called out as I was walking down.

I heard my mom giggle.. I came down stairs, But not to see Mr.H, But to see... Natsume? My eyes grew wide, He was standing there, in front of the door of where me and mom arrived here. He had his hands in his pocket like he used to when we were kids, and a pure smirk on his face, But I could tell it was a slight grin.

His hair was darker and it was messy, and his eyes... They sparkled.

I thought I was gonna cry. " N-Natsume?" I spoke. He took his hand out of his pocket and ruffled my hair. " Yeah Polka, Its me." He said. His voice was different, I dont know how I can describe it, but it just does.

I was gonna hug him and cry, I wanted to say _" I have been waiting for you all this time... I missed you... I love you." _ But before I could even say another word, The most beautiful women came walking in.

She had long black straight hair with curls at the end, and was wearing a blue sun dress, with some flats on.. But what really made me notice her, was her big gorgeous green eyes. I have seen green eyes before.. But, hers was just amazing.

She looked at me and walked over to me and gave me a big hug, Like we were long lost best friends or something.

" Oh Mikan, Its finally such a pleasure to meet you!" She spoke. " Your so cute, Natsume told me all about you.. He was so excited for you to come here, When Natsume says someones a good person I know its true." She said.

_Natsume... Talked about me?_

I hugged her back. " N-Nice to me you too." I said shading a little bit of red because i was kinda happy. She broke the hug and smiled at me. " Sorry for not introducing myself properly... My name is Moe Sasaki. But you can call me Moe-Chan." She turned and smiled sweetly at Natsume. " and soon to be future Moe Hyuga." She finished. I turned my eyes away, Moe was an unusual name, but yet still a pretty name.

My mom jumped up and hugged her. She gladly hugged her back... Man, every one was hugging. I turned my head at Natsume, He was looking away, muttering things under his breath, I couldnt really make it out.

" Umm.. Where's Mr.H?" I asked out the blue. Natsume turned his head to me, So did Ai, and Moe, and my mom bit confused.

" Oh... He's gonna be at the wedding... He just, wont be with us in the next couple of days." Natsume's mom said. I nodded.. It was quiet for several seconds, until Natsume's mom spoke up.

" There will be more people to come... Yuka and Mikan should go up and take showers, I know you guys must be tired from your trip here. When you guys are done cleaning up, we all can go to the back outside and wait for the rest of the people to come." She suggested. I nodded.

Moe smiled at me.. " Thats great.. We can talk more about the _wedding_ when you shower up." She said.

That word, That annoying, stupid, pissing me off word! That stupid word. I smiled. "Y-Yeah." I stuttered. My moms room was down stairs. Im still amazed how this place is so fricking big. We all parted, I went upstairs, my mom went down stairs, Natsume went somewhere in the living room, and Moe and Mrs. Ai went to the back.

Yet, I still cant believe it...

_Im part of a wedding of the guy im in love with._

* * *

><p>I was done taking my shower and put some clothes on, and went back down stairs.. I barely got to say a word to Natsume, I blushed when I remembered when he ruffled my hair... I was thinking about so many things. was thinking that Hotaru needs to get her ass out here si I can tell her everything, Because telling her over the phone wont cut it. I was thinking about how Ruka would look...<p>

I came down stairs, I still was admiring this place... When I was young, I dont remember them being rich, I just remember them having alittle bit more than us.

I was in daydream mode when someone shoved me. I looked at who it was and it was the same girl who it was from the one in my room.

" watch it." She growled.

Such a rude and angry girl I thought... When I was her age, I dont remember ever being as cold as her. I watched her walk to the back, I guess I should do the same.

I dont know why I didnt say anything to her, I guess I really didnt care for her attitude. I went to back and slid down the door thingy, I dont know what it was really called. I heard laughter and chattering. There back yard shouldnt be even called the back, It was big like the bark, and it was beautiful too, The grass was cut nicely, and it was really green, I could tell they spent alot of time out here, Why wouldnt they?

I also heard the voice of my mother.

I sighed,

" Guess my moms already there." I said. I followed the voices and was gladly met upon people who were sitting in chairs and drinking ice tea.

Everyone was pretty much there. Even that girl from before, She sat down by Natsume's mom and was quiet.

Sasaki smiled at me, I dont really want to call her moe. Sasaki is better.. There was an empty soft chair next to her. " Mikan- chan, come sit next to me." She said. I did, only because there was no place else. Everyone began talking again. I looked at Natsume, He was just listening, I new Natsume didnt like to be surrounded by a bunch of women.

From the corner of my eye, I could feel Sasaki looking at me, Smiling to herself.

" Mikan, Im afraid you and Hino have never met before." She told me. " The one sitting by Ai." She pointed. I froze... Did she just call her Ai? () I should just ignore it... I looked to where she was pointing.

" Its my sister, Doesnt she look just like me?" She asked.

My mom and _Ai _agreed. " Oh yes, you guys look like twins!" My mom cheered. " Y-Yeah." I said. The girl named Hina looked at me.. " Nice to meet you, Im happy you will be joining us in the wedding." She said.

Sure... Like I believe that crap.

Sasaki clapped her hands together.. " Which reminds me! Mikan, I have to tell you _everything.. _What dress your gonna wear, How me and Natsume met and everything!" She said.

Natsume got up.. " Im going up to my room, I cant hear you screeching girls anymore." He said and walked off.

Sasaki laughed. " So shy" She whispered.

Hino got up as well.. " Me too, I dont wanna be here when That _Lady _comes here." She said also walking off. " Wait! We all should wait until everyone is here!" Sasaki yelled out.

" Ill wait in my room. " She called back.

Sasaki sighed. " She is so stubborn, She just doesnt want to see mom, thats all." She told us. She looked at me and smiled. " Anyway, Let me tell you how me and Na-" I cut her off. " Sorry, Can I got to the bathroom real quick?" I asked.

She smiled even bigger ( She creeps me out) " Sure, But hurry! I need to give you details." She told me. I eyed her. " Of coarse." I said.

I walked away as fast as I could. Still hearing the laughter of my mom and Ai- I mean Mrs. Hyuga. I didnt really have to go to the bathroom, I just wanted to get out of there. I went back in the so called " House" .

" Freedom." I said aloud with joy.

" Yeah, your not the type to be up all in girly discussions." a voice said. I gasped. It was Natsume, He was sitting down on a big leather couch in Supposidly the " Living room" Drinking what looks to be like some red wine.

" Y-You scared me." I told him

He smirked. " I scared you? Well, Sorry to hear that... but I didnt scare you." He replied.

" Really, then what did you do?" I asked.

" I simply... Surprised you.. Thats all." He said. I sighed. " I suppose." I whispered. Natsume took a sip of his wine. " Funny." He said. " I could never remember a time when you agreed with me."

I looked away from him...

" What ever." I said. I heard him chuckle..

" Mikan, Mikan, Mikan.." He said numerous times .. " Its so glad to see my idiotic friend again." I could feel his eyes staring at the back of my neck. God, it gave me the chills.

Then I thought...

_Yeah... friends..._


	3. Practice makes?

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><em>You missed me?<em>

I almost smiled when he said that. I almost cried when he said that, I even almost fainted. I turned around to see his face, His beautiful face. I gave him a friendly grin. " Thank you." I said with sincere. " Its good to see you too, I..." I stopped..I looked down at the floor and rose back up. " I have so many questions to ask you." I began. " So many..."

" Well? ask away." Natsume said.

" Oh, no.. You dont understand... I have to get back to Mom and the others, I told them I was going to the bathroom." I replied.

He smirked. " Do you?" He asked.

" Uh... Well, not really." I said. He blinked twice. " You can go up to your room, I'll bail you out." He said. " Your tired, right?" He asked, well.. Honestly, I wasnt, I had taken a shower and so i wasnt that tired.

" A bit... I would like to ... lay down. " I lied. He got up from the couch and walked past me to go to the back where the three women were. " Go on... I will go tell them that your tired." He said.

" Natsume, You dont have to..." I told him. He stopped and looked at me. " Trust me, I think you need the sleep, your not looking to good." He said, and with that he left. I frowned, What the hell was that suppose to mean? Guess I should leave it alone.

I began to go upstairs. I couldn't get the fact out my head that I found Natsume, That he's here, and that Im by his side.

* * *

><p><em> " Should we wake her up?"<em>

I heard a faint voice.. Was i dreaming?

_" I cant believe she's still sleeping... Lets take pictures of her!"_

I heard another voice, but different.

_"No you dummy! We must wake her up gently, So we can get her downstairs."_

Hmmm.. Must be a girl.

_" No I would rather take pictures of her."_

This one sounds like a pervert. I opened my eyes gently, I remember falling asleep as soon as I laid down on this big bed. Stood in front of me was two little kids, One a girl and one a boy.

The girl was pretty and very familiar looking, She had short brown hair and Black...Eyes? Those eyes are just like Natsume's. She smiled, the boy to her left half smiled.

The little boy had Gray messy hair, Somewhat brown and blue eyes. He was so cute. I sat up from my bed and yawned, The little boy fronwed. " Would be nice to cover you mouth wouldnt it?" He snapped.

" Yoichi! Shutup!" The girl yelled. She turned to me and smiled. " Hi Mikan , You were sleep for such a long time.. Onii-chan told us to come get you.. Im Aoi, Im sure you remember me." She told me.

Of course, Natsume's little sister Aoi... She was a baby when I saw her, I used to hold her and pretended that she was my baby.

" Oh... And thats Yoichi..." She said with annoyance. " He's our cousin... A very _annoying _one." She finished. I smiled . " Good to see you Aoi, Nice to meet you too Yoichi, Your both so cute.. How old are you now?" I asked . She held all her ten fingers out. ( she's ten ) Yoichi rolled his eyes. " Im nine." He said plainly. Aoi grabbed my hand. " Come on Mikan! lets go down stairs... I want you to meet alot of people!" She cheered.

I got out of bed, stretching.. I still had my cloths on, and my socks. Aoi pulled my hand even more. " Lets go! " She said. I smiled. Yoichi frowned. " Women." He muttered.

We all walked down stairs. I was wiping my eyes. " What time is it?" I asked Aoi.

" I dont know." She said. " But we will find out, I will ask Onii-chan." She said. She let go of my hand and walked down the stairs leaving me and Yoichi alone when we got down.

We got down stairs and there was a maid straightening the pillows of the couch.

I noticed Yoichi had a expensive Camera in his hand. " Do you like taking pictures?" I asked him. He nodded. " Im practicing for the wedding, Natsume wants me to take a lot, He gave it to me himself." He told me. I could tell he looked up to Natsume like a big brother. He's just like him too. I smiled. Yoichi looked at me and frowned. " Dont smile and me You ugly girl." He snapped. I frowned. " Im not ugly." I said.

He smirked. " Yeah, and Im not Cute as everyone says." He said sarcastically.

" Where did you get this attitude?" I asked him. He was about to answer when we herd Aoi say " Mikan-chan, Yoichi.. What are you guys doing? Come on!" She came to us. " Everyone is waiting ." She grabbed my hand again and I followed her, Yoichi did the Same.

" Mikan, Onii-chan said that you need to get a watch." She said. I laughed a little. " It wasnt funny." Yoichi commented.

We came into this whole other room , and the next thing I know Some one hugged me. Aoi giggled , Yoichi rolled his eyes and took a picture. " Its so good to see you Mikan." He said.

From the corner of my eye he had blonde hair, I smiled. " Ruka?" I asked him. He broke the hug. " In the flesh." He said. I smiled. He still had those sparkly blue eyes, and still his shiny blonde hair, Last time I saw him I was fifth-teen.

I was gonna say something else, When Sasaki came in Ruka's way and hugged me. " Sorry for all the talking earlier.. Natsume told us you were very tired." She said. I did a small tiny grin. " I-Its okay."

Sasaki broke the hug and smiled at Aoi and Yoichi. " Come on Aoi, .. You guys can sit by me." She said.

Aoi shook her head no. " Thats alright, Ill sit by Mikan." She said. Sasaki laughed. " Okay, But I have to borrow Mikan- chan for a couple of minutes.." She tols Aoi. She glanced and Yoichi, and He glanced away.

" I wanna check my pictures ." He said, and walked away.

Sasaki frowned, That was the first time I saw her frown. " Whatever." She whispered. She turned to Ruka. and went past him. Ruka frowned. " Yoichi doesnt really like Moe that much." Ruka told me. " He's taking pictures because Natsume wants him too."

I felt sad for Sasaki, Ruka looked at me. " That doesnt matter... Come on, Lets go meet everyone." He told me. Ruka got out of the way and there was Like ten people in the room.

" Oh."

"What?" He asked.

" Nothing."

Ruka turned away. " Girls! come meet Mikan, The one Moe has been telling you about." I saw all these pretty faces come toward me. Aoi took my hand to hold and kept quiet.

There was eight of them. They all looked around my age I guess. (Im twenty) A girl pushed her way infront me. " Mikan, These are Moe's Brides maids... Moe talked about you to them and they wanted to meet you as soon as possibal." He said.

A pretty women came in front and shook hands with me. She had the most darkest Blue eyes I ever saw. Her hair was black and short, I could tell she got layers and had it cut.

" Hi Sakura...Uh... I mean Mikan...Unless you prefer Sakura better..." I laughed. " Mikan's good." I told her. She smiled.

" My names Yuna and I-"

Another girl came in front of Yuna . " Im Teiko... Yuna usually bad at Introducing herself..." She paused for a moment . " Hey guys can I introduce you all, I always wanted to do this!" She cheered.

Some of the girls shrugged.

Teiko clapped her hands, For her age she was like a little kid, She kind of reminds me of me. (hehehe)

Teiko had Dark brown hair, She had smooth skin and was slightly taller than me ( Im 5/7). She looked at me, " Natsume talks a lot about you, I can see why." She told me with a smile.

Teiko pointed. " This is Yuna, She's 23.. Her and Moe-chan have been really good friends when they were in collage.. As you can see , She is one hell of a Stutterer." She said.

Yuna didnt say anything, She just nodded. Teiko pointed to the next girl, She was a wavy red head.. I never saw a red head in Japan ever.. She must od dies her hair, It looks good.

" This is Noriko, She is 22.. I cant really say much for Reddy here, but... She's nice." Teiko said playfully. Noriko rolled her eyes. She looked at me and shrugged. " Nicer than her." She said.

Teiko smiled. " Next we have Mio." I looked at to who Teiko was referring to. Mio looked like a cute little doll. She was the same height as me and had her hair into a ponytail ( her hair wasblack and curly), She whore her makeup so elegantly, She had the most clearest brown eyes, She was like an oversized baby, she had the pouty eyes to prove it.

" Mio is so cute, She's cute Like a girl, and Cute like a is so quiet.. Oh, and she's 21.. She met Moe in 12th grade, I dont know the whole backstory , But They are good friends." Teiko finished.

Mio looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

" God I cant take this shit! can I say something, I wanna talk." A girl said to Teiko.

Teiko laughed. " Thats Midori, As you can see.. She is a potty mouth.. Her and Moe were friends in Collage." She said. I smiled again. " Now for the grand finale!" She yelled. I raised and eyebrow.

Teiko brought three girls in front of me. " This is Mia, Naomi , and last but not least Kiriko.. They were friends with Moe since like... Uh... I dont even know!"

Mia looked at me and smirked. " Your... Pretty." Mia said.

I laid my eyebrow down. " Thanks... I guess." I told her. Teiko smiled. " Dont worry, Mia always says things like that out of the blue.. Its kind of creepy, But you got to love her anyway." She said.

Mia wore thin glasses, She really does look like she is super smart. Naomi was the shortest of us all. She looked like she was the same age as me, I wasn't going to ask, I didnt care at the moment.

Yeah, Noriko, Mio, Mia, Yuna, Teiko, Naomi, Midori, and Kiriko... Im sure I wont forget there names... Hopefully.

I turned to Kiriko, She didn't say nothing to me.. She turned to me and smiled.. I think... Then, she gave me a sharp look.

" Im going by the guys at the pool." Kiriko said.

A pool? wait... Let me say that again... A pool! " A pool?" I asked. Teiko faced me, " Yeah, They have one inside and outside."

" Yeah, Mikan-chan come on! You can meet the guys. " Aoi said out of the blue. Teiko turned to Aoi. " You were so quiet, I never even noticed you Aoi." She said to her.

Aoi smiled.

" Come on Mikan... The inside pool is over there!"

"Overwhere?"

"There!"

"Where?"

"Oh my god! Over there!" Midori yelled! She pointed over there by that glass door. " Its probably where Moe and Ruka went.. Because I never even noticed he left." She said.

I agreed.

" Well, Im gone." Naomi said. Her, Midori, Kiriko, and Mia were the first to zoom out of this room.

" Wait for me!" Teiko yelled. She followed behind. Soon, everyone went but Yuna and me. Aoi was still holding my hand. " Mikan-chan... You might want to put on some shoes, You might slip and fall." She suggested.

" Its alright, Ill be fine." I told her. Aoi pulled me to the door, I opened it waiting for Yuna. She went out first then me and Aoi. Even though it was indoors, It was cold. I could tell it was dark.

I saw a huge pool, With like eight people swimming .

On the other side there was numerous tables. I saw mom, kaoru (Hate calling her that.. Natsume's mom) Teiko, Sasaki, and the rest of the girls. Aoi was looking for someone.

" Who are you looking for?" I asked her.

" Onii-chan... He's not swimming." she replied. Natsume swimming? He cant even swim, Could never... When we were young he wouldnt even put his feet in the pool.

Aoi pulled me closer to the pool, Observing who was in there. " Aoi... Dont go so close, One of these guys could splash-" Too late, Someone splashed water on us as they were kicking their legs.

He started to laugh. When he turned to us He slightly smiled. He was still in the pool,

" Oh, Sorry Aoi and... Who are you?" He asked. My socks started to get wet. Little strands of my hair started to be cover with little drips of water.

" Mikan." I said.

He looked at me. " Oh, So your Mikan.. Sorry about getting you and Aoi wet." He told me. " I would get out to introduce myself, But Im wet and I dont feel like it." He told me. He looked at me. He had dark eyes.

" My name is Akio... Im one of the grooms." He said. I nodded.

" Akio, Have you seen Onii-chan?" Aoi asked. He nodded. " He's over there sport." He told her, He pointed over there by Sasaki. We never even noticed them. Aoi smiled. " Thankyou." She told him.

She still had my hand. " Mikan, lets go see Onii-chan." She told me. I let go of her hand. " I will, I just have to go see my mom, Okay?" Truth be told, I didnt want to go over by him, I'll talk to him later.

Aoi made a sad face. " Oh, Okay." She said. She walked away from me and went to Natsume.

" Wow... She must really like you." Akio said. " Dont know why." He muttered. I frowned. What an asshole.

I turned to him. " Dont you have to go play with the other grooms or whatever?" I asked him. The nerve of some people. I walked away before He could even say anything else.

I walked right over to my mom and.. Mrs.H..

My mom turned to me. " Hey sleepy head, Did you meet everybody?" She asked me.

" I met eight Bridesmaids and one terrible Groomsmen." I replied. My mom laughed. So did Natsume's mom. " Dont worry about them, Im sure they will all like you." Mom said.

" Im not really worried about that." I told her.

" Mikan, Moe still hasn't told you anything about the wedding yet." Mom said ignoring what I just had to say. I blinked. " Oh... well."

" How about I tell you now." Sasaki said , I jumped . She creeped up behind me I never new. " Oh... That would be great." I told her. Her's glowed, She was happy.

" Okay.. Let me tell you about the whole thing." She said. " Its going to be in this big church ."

_blah... blah... blah.._

* * *

><p>" I know you will like it." Sasaki said. It was non stop of what she was saying. Everyone pretty much went inside. It was only me, Sasaki, Yuna, Natsume, and Aoi. Yuna was sitting at a table texting on her phone.<p>

She was really nonstop , She was talking to me at the table, Pretty much every where... Its not Like I didn't like her, But I had this strange feeling like she was doing it on purpose to just annoy me.

We walked over to the pool. Natsume was still at the table talking to Aoi. They look so much alike.

" They are nice aren't they?" Sasaki asked me.

" Oh... Yeah." I said. I wanted to change the subject. " How does it feel to be engaged?" I asked her. Sasaki smiled brightly at me. " It feels great." She said. Her eyes started to water up.

" W-Why are you crying?" I asked her.

She giggled. " Sorry, Its just that... I cant believe its happening to me. Of all people."

I really did envy her. Not like in a hate way, But in a happy envy. I guess I have to practice this, This whole getting used to this marriage thing. I may still love Natsume... Really, who wouldn't? The guy is hot . But, I guess I can be happy for her.

" Hey, Mikan? You want to hear a secret?" She asked me.

" Sure, lay it on me." I told her.

Tears started to flow up in her eyes, Now falling down her two cheeks. She came closer to me, Hey mouth near my ear.

" Its so amazing because... Im gonna have a little Natsume crawling on the floor soon... Promise me you wont tell Natsume.. I can count on you right?"

Thats when..

I fainted and fell into the pool.


	4. Oniichan SHORT CHAPTER!

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>I felt nice and warm, Like I was rapped in some kind of Fluffy cloud blanket. Where was I?<p>

I started to remember, Where I was and where I was at.. I opened my eyes slowly. I swear I could hear the a bathroom sink running. And the fresh smell of mint.

I felt a pain in the back of my head.

I looked and I saw a door that probably was a bathroom.

"Mmmm." I groaned.

I sat up, Which made me feel much better. " Is anyone here?" I called out. I heard the sink turn off and flew open the door. My eyes followed. There stood before me was a raven haired man (Natsume) And he was shirtless, With only a towel Hiding the goods.

He was rubbing one of his eye, " Good, Your up.. Some people were starting to worry." He said. My face was red, My heart was pounding, and I can swear to you that I was Shaking.

What the hell was this? This Isn't some place you can go around half naked in! Well... I guess he doesnt look to bad without a shirt...

"N..N..Nat..Su." I was spinning. " Y... Your.."

" Mikan?"

"Polka?" He called. God I just couldn't take it.

Then again, I fainted.

* * *

><p><em>La... La... La... La... Lets all sing a song...Together...Forever... Just you and me.<em>

What the hell am I thinking in my head?

" Awww...She looks Like a baby, Lets take pictures."

" Hey! thats my line!"

I herd voices, _de ja vu _.

"Natsume.." I called out, I was thinking about when I saw him. Shit, Why do I feel so hot? ( as in a fever)

" Is she having some kind of sick dream?"

"Stop it! Let her dream away."

My eyes shot open, It was getting to creepy now. I met with a cute pair of Black eyes. I smiled. " Hi... Natsume." I said. As you can see he is really all I can think about right now.

I sat up, Noticing I was In a different room, My room that I was staying in, I was no longer rapped in that Fluffy blanket, and my socks were off.

" Natsume? I guess I do Look like him." Aoi said. I laughed. " Sorry." I told her. They were on the side of my bed. Yoichi was here too.

" Hey... Uh... Mikan?" He asked me. I turned to him, First time he called me that. " What?"

He took out his camera and snapped a picture of me! The flash hurt my eyes. I covered them, and hit my head on the back of the bed. " Shit!" I blurted out.

"What does that word mean?" Yoichi asked. Crap, Stupid Mikan! To say that word infront of a Ten and Nine year old.

"I know what it means! Onii-chan says it all the time! He says its a word for grownups and only Grownups." Aoi said. I nodded agreeing for her. I spared a look at Yoichi, " _Only _for grownups." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

" Im a grown up!" He snapped.

He looked at his Camera and frowned. " I got a terrible picture of you, Your hair is messed up , your mouth was opened, and your drooling.. Yuck."

I frowned.

Aoi laughed. " Anyway, How are you feeling Mikan?" She asked.

" What do you mean?"

" You fainted and fell into the pool... I thought you slipped but then Moe screamed and all." She said. Oh, Yeah... That. " Oh..." Was all I said.

" I was feeling very Light headed at the time..." I told her. " Then you fainted again while you were In Natsume's room." Yoichi said, I blushed as I rememberd, That was the first time in years had I seen Natsume with his shirt off.

" I... was... Very Light headed at that time too... Oh, and by me just asking... What was I doing in _ His_ room?" I asked.

" Oh, Tsubasa-chan gave you CPR, and then Natsume carried you to the nearest room to lay you down in." She said. I was confused... Tsubasa-chan? who was that?

" Uhh... Who is that?" I asked.

" One of the grooms." Said Yoichi. I honestly didnt know how to reply to this situation... I started to get gloomy.

I got up from out of my bad... and walked in to my bathroom. " I have to pee." I said. Aoi chuckled.. " Onii-chan says that too."

I closed the door behind me...

" Yeah... Onii-chan." I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>READ AUTHORS NOTE!<strong>

**A/N: HEY!**

**Dont get mad, I know this is a super short chapter.. But the next one will be really long! Im almost done with it actually ! just 800 more words to go! I will get it out soon.**

**I promise!**

**I just wanted to write this, so at least I could give you something to read! anyway, read and review! and I will have a new story out that I want you guys to check out when Im done writing it ;).**

**bye bye!**

**~ChojiSanity~**


End file.
